ninja one shots
by Laybay
Summary: x3
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new little thing too keep u guys happy why'll im working on the night job! XD**

**just a bunch of ninjago one-shots. Might become stories.**

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
if thats what you want, be your number 1.  
_

Lloyd mumbled those words in his sleep, no one knew what he was dreaming. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. The young garmadon started having nightmares ever since he was left at this demon school.

_I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh__I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask.  
Give you all I am._

Brad looked down on the young garmadon from the top bunk of the bed. He truly felt bad for the kid, after all. Brad WAS older by 2 years. Lloyd was 5 and Brad was 7. Lloyd had recently been dropped at this school by some brown-haired lady with glasses. The child would cry silently every night. And he felt bad. He jumped down from the bunk, and started to shake the little boy. Before Lloyd woke, Brad heard a loud whisper-shout "STOP" The voice said, Brad turned around to make eye contact with Gene, one of the more evil boys at the school. "Let em' have nightmares. Were evil, we don't HELP people." Gene whispered. Brad didn't care, he continued to shake the boy until he woke, the young blonde rubbed his eyes and looked sleepily at the black-haired boy. Brad asked him what he had a nightmare about, the young garmadon replied with, "My daddy wanted me to do a bunch of painful things for him. So I did." Brad looked shocked, why would he do that if it was hurting him?

_ I can do it_  
_ I can do it_  
_ I can do it_

_ But I'm only human_  
_ And I bleed when I fall down_  
_ I'm only human_  
_ And I crash and I break down_  
_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_ You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_ 'Cause I'm only human_

Brad felt too bad for Lloyd, he wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered "I'm sorry for putting fire ants in your bed Lloyd." "Wait what?" The young boy replied, then suddenly bursting out of bed with the pain of a bug bite. Every boy in the room woke up, then pointing and laughing at Lloyd. Once the young blonde got all of the ants out of his bed. He pushes Brad away when he tried to say sorry, and again silently cried into his stone-hard pillow.

_I can turn it on_  
_ Be a good machine_  
_ I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_ If that's what you need_  
_ Be your everything_

_ I can do it_  
_ I can do it_  
_ I'll get through it_

_ But I'm only human_  
_ And I bleed when I fall down_  
_ I'm only human_  
_ And I crash and I break down_  
_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_ You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_ 'Cause I'm only human_

_ I'm only human_  
_ I'm only human_  
_ Just a little human_

_ I can take so much_  
_ 'Til I've had enough_

_ 'Cause I'm only human_  
_ And I bleed when I fall down_  
_ I'm only human_  
_ And I crash and I break down_  
_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_ You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_ 'Cause I'm only human _

**_I don't own human by Christina Perri._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL. I'm free for ideas also! Just post them in the reviews._

_I don't mind where you come from..._

_As long as you come to me._

Kai's grip tightened around his sister. The final battle was over, and everyone was celebrating.

_But I don't like illusions i cant see.._

_Them clearly._

"I thought I lost you..." He whispered, trying to hold back his tears. Nya just hugged him.. "I'm sorry..." She said.

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare _  
_ To fix the twist in you_  
_ You've shown me eventually what you'll do_  
_ I don't mind_  
_ I don't care_  
_ As long as you're here_

They just sat and hugged for a bit, until Jay came over and fawned over Nya, as usual. Kai just kept to himself.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_  
_ You'll just come back running_  
_ Holding your scarred heart in hand_  
_ It's all the same_  
_ And I'll take you for who you are_  
_ If you take me for everything_  
_ And do it all over again_  
_ It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by_  
_ Till you decide to come_  
_ But in-between it always seems too long_  
_ Suddenly_  
_ But I have the skill, yeah_  
_ I have the will, to breath you in while I can_  
_ However long you stay is all that I am_

_ I dont mind, I dont care_  
_ As long as you're here_

_ Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_  
_ You'll just come back running_  
_ Holding your scarred heart in hand_  
_ It's all the same_  
_ And I'll take you for who you are_  
_ If you take me for everything_  
_ And do it all over again_  
_ It's always the same_

_ Wrong or Right_  
_ Black or White_  
_ If I close my eyes_  
_ Its all the same_

_ In my life_  
_ The compromise _  
_ I'll close my eyes_  
_ Its all the same_

_ Go ahead say it_  
_ You're leaving_  
_ You'll just come back running_  
_ Holding your scarred heart in hand_  
_ It's all the same_  
_ And I'll take you for who you are now_  
_ If you take me for everything_  
_ Do it all over again_  
_ It's all the same _

Kai thought, _Now everything... Is All the same.  
_

**HAHA! SONG TITLE! I dont own All the same by the sick puppies. x3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**One shot - Wolf in Sheeps clothing (I do not own Wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off) CONTAINS SPOILERS**

_**Ha-ha-ha, this is about you**_

_** Beware, beware, be skeptical**_  
_** Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**_  
_** Deceit so natural**_

Morro was going to get it. He was going to get the realm crystal.

_**But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**_  
_** Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?**_  
_** No sir, by the way, what the (nope) are morals?**_

_** Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick**_  
_** Jill's a little ( nope) and her alibis are dirty tricks**_

The ninja had it, but he was going to get it.. He just...

**_ So could you_**  
**_ Tell me how you're sleeping easy_**  
**_ How you're only thinking of yourself_**  
**_ Show me how you justify_**  
**_ Telling all your lies like second nature_**  
**_ Listen, mark my words, one day_**  
**_ You will pay, you will pay_**  
**_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt_**

He exited Lloyd's body, the ninja was weak. He could easily use him.

** Aware, aware, you stalk your prey**  
** With criminal mentality**  
** You sink your teeth into the people you depend on**  
** Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem**  
** Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide**  
** I smell the blood of a petty little coward**

** Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick**  
** Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch**

He held the sword of sanctuary to Lloyd's throat.

_**So could you**_  
_** Tell me how you're sleeping easy**_  
_** How you're only thinking of yourself**_  
_** Show me how you justify**_  
_** Telling all your lies like second nature**_  
_** Listen, mark my words, one day**_  
_** You will pay, you will pay**_  
_** Karma's gonna come collect your debt**_

_** Maybe you'll change**_  
_** Abandon all your wicked ways**_  
_** Make amends and start anew again**_  
_** Maybe you'll see**_  
_** All the wrongs you did to me**_  
_** And start all over, start all over again**_

Morro walked up to the ledge, grabbing the attention of the ninja.

Especially the red one.

_**Who am I kidding?**_  
_** Now, let's not get overzealous here**_  
_** You've always been a huge piece of ####**_  
_** If I could kill you I would**_  
_** But it's frowned upon in all fifty states**_  
_** Having said that, burn in hell**_

_** So tell me how you're sleeping easy**_  
_** How you're only thinking of yourself**_  
_** Show me how you justify**_  
_** Telling all your lies like second nature**_  
_** Listen, mark my words, one day**_  
_** You will pay, you will pay**_  
_** Karma's gonna come collect your debt **_

The ninja didn't give it over in time. He was serious about killing him, the sword swiped against lloyd's neck. Morro pushed him into the water, and red, red was all that covered the river.


	4. Chapter 4

** This is gospel for the fallen ones**  
** Locked away in permanent slumber**  
** Assembling their philosophies**  
** From pieces of broken memories**

Lloyd opened the darkley's gate, bag in hand. It was around midnight, and he had decided to escape.

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[2x]_**  
** Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds**  
** But they haven't seen the best of us yet**

** If you love me let me go**  
** If you love me let me go**  
** 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars**  
** The fear of falling apart**  
** And truth be told, I never was yours**  
** The fear, the fear of falling apart**

He bolted out the gate. Running at top speed. He stumbled down the steps, but kept running. He pulled his black hood over his head. Hiding his head.

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[2x]_**

** This is gospel for the vagabonds,**  
** Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable ########**  
** Confessing their apostasies**  
** Led away by imperfect impostors**

He bolted into a forest, then leaning against a tree, breathing deeply.

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[2x]_**

** Don't try to sleep through the end of the world**  
** And bury me alive**  
** 'Cause I won't give up without a fight**

He sank down to the ground, emerald eyes shining brightly. He stared at the moon, then sighing, and whispering "I just want to go home..."

**If you love me let me go**  
** If you love me let me go**  
** 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars**  
** The fear of falling apart**  
** And truth be told, I never was yours**  
** The fear, the fear of falling apart**

** Oh, the fear of falling apart**  
** Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart**

** _[4x]_**  
** (Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)**  
** The fear of falling apart **


End file.
